Call of Duty: Heroes
Call of Duty: Heroes is a free-to-play mobile real-time strategy game published by Activision and developed by Faceroll Games. The beta was launched on 14th August 2014. It was under an exclusive beta launch for iOS users specifically from New Zealand and Australia along with a worldwide release for Windows 8 tablets. The full version was released on November 26th, 2014. The game lets players build, customize and strengthen their bases for epic battles. It also allows the players to train and experience commanding an army of legendary heroes, elite soldiers, and devastating drones from the Call of Duty franchise. Version 4.9 was updated on August 15, 2018. On October 22, 2018, the Call of Duty Heroes/Mobile Team and Faceroll Games announced that the game will no longer be available to play on December 22, 2018. Gameplay Gameplay differs greatly from previous games due to it being a real-time strategy game rather than a first-person shooter, making the gamplay similar to Clash of Clans. The player takes control of Units, and can also call in Heroes to help, to destroy enemy bases. While Heroes can be controlled to an extent in that they can be moved, Units can't be controlled, except for the fact that the player can choose where to place their units. Also, Heroes get their own "Killstreaks" to use, such as the Predator Missile, Chopper Gunner, and EMP. Players also must build up their own base with defenses and structures so that it is protected from intruders. Gold and Oil are used to buy these things, rare resources such as Diamonds can help level up Heroes and train better units, or Cerlium can buy a "shield" to protect the player's base for a certain amount of time, usually for a number of days. At the start of playing, the player automatically recieves a shield for their base for free for several hours. However, shields expire automatically if a player plays a PvP match. Players can also partake in different modes such as Survival, Challenge, Alliance Wars, and Global Conflict. Features *Take control of and level up iconic heroes from the Call of Duty franchise, including Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare, Call of Duty: Black Ops II, and more. Each hero has their own progression system and unique Killstreaks. *Train and specialize the player's army using units directly from Call of Duty, such as Juggernauts, Dragonfire Drones, and CLAWs. *Unleash Killstreaks such as the Drone Strike, UAVs, Care Packages, and Chopper Gunner to devastate opponents. *Build and upgrade the player's base into a fortress with Sentry Guns, Guardians, SAM Turrets, Howitzers, Mines, and over 30 other upgradable structures. *Team up with the player's friends to form alliances, donate troops, and dominate enemies. Daily Rewards The player is given rewards of gold, oil, diamonds, Skill Points, and Celerium. If the player retrieves their rewards on a daily basis, it will increase. The second day will contain 10% more, the third day 30% more, the fourth 60% more, and the fifth 70% more. It will reset if the player fails to retrieve at least the first reward. The rewards for day one are 30000 gold, 30000 oil, 20 diamonds, 18 skill points, and four celerium. Players receive a larger reward and a larger bonus percentage at higher Command Center levels. There is a wait period to retrieve the items, with in order being five minutes, ten minutes, half an hour, and one hour. In addition, there is a daily reward of ten celerium for the player's first successful PvP match, as well as a 100 skill point reward for the player's first Survival Mode game. Daily rewards are earned every day at 16:00/17:00PST (DST dependent). The Player's Base The player begins with a Command Center, the nerve center of the base. Upgrading the Command Center allows them to unlock new and additional base buildings and upgrades, which take longer to complete the higher level the Commander Center, some which may take around two weeks to complete. Clicking the Build button on the lower left corner accesses the Shop where players can use resources or Celerium to build more structures to expand and improve their base. A Builder Drone will walk out from the Command Center to work on the structures construction or upgrade, players begin with one and can purchase up to four more for a total of five. The build limit on some structures increase at higher Command Center levels, allowing players to build or upgrade multiple structures and train multiple units at once. The Edit button next to the Build button allows players to customize their layouts however they wish later in the game. As players grow their bases and defend from enemy attacks, debris from killed enemy units will occasionally litter the field. A small cost of oil will deploy a Builder Drone to clear it for a small amount of EXP and sometimes Celerium. In the February 5, 2018 update, players can watch a video ad in order to skip 30 minutes off of construction time up to twice a day. Note that each Supply Drop provides random prizes with a chance to win the top prize. Prize value increases and new prize types are unlocked when the Landing Zone is upgraded. Prize tiers are: Enlisted (gray), Professional (green), Elite (blue), and Legendary (gold), containing prizes from small amounts of resources, to League Shields, to boosts, to 1000 Celerium. Players receive one Supply Drop every 12 hours, and can also earn one additional Supply Drop everyday at 16:00/17:00PST (DST dependent) by watching an in-game ad, or purchase up to 10 more Supply Drops a day for 100 Celerium each. In an update on September 25, 2017, the Command Center's maximum level was increased to 13. Higher Command Center levels allow players to build more barriers to better defense their bases. Production rate and capacity increases with each Command Center upgrade. Decorations cannot be destroyed, but they take up space like any other structure, preventing enemy units from being deployed closer to the center of the base, and they must move around them to reach their attack targets. Communications Center The Communications Center allows players to create or join an Alliance with other players. An Alliance can hold up to 30 players. From the Communications Center, players can request for reinforcements from other members, where they respond by donating their Heroes and units to give players an additional hangar of supporting defensive units that deploy when enemy units trigger the structure's detection range. Players can also choose to enlist or to withdraw from an Alliance War or from Global Conflict. Commanders and promoted Captains can choose which players to invite or remove from the Alliance, and who to enlist or withdraw from Alliance Wars and Global Conflict by their authority. Each member's number of contributions and reputations points can be viewed to determine which players perform better in-game. When a member of an Alliance makes a real currency in-game purchase, all members receive a small gift in the Gift tab. In Update 4.4 on November 12, 2017, players can now request 10% of their maximum capacity of gold, oil, or diamonds from their Alliance members once every 24 hours. Units "Units" are trained in order for players to build an army to attack enemy bases. When a unit is finished training, they can be visible from the Deployment Yard. Units deployed and/or lost during a PvP attack can be quickly retrained using the Auto-Train button next to the Train button. An update on April 24, 2018 now allows players to assign up to three "platoons" to quickly train different compositions of units without having to individually click each unit. Units can also be assigned to Hangars and Bunkers to provide additional defenses against enemy attacks. Additionally, they can be donated to Alliance members at their Communications Centers, giving them one additional Hangar of defensive units to use in defensive PvP attacks. Heroes From the Heroes button located on the lower left side of the screen, players can view all the Heroes they have unlocked or purchased. The Hero Info tab will allow players to get an in-depth look at their Heroes' abilities. In the Stats tab, players can Promote their Heroes using Medals to allow them to reach higher levels. Heroes can also be leveled up quickly using Diamonds. The Skills tab lets players look at the Skills each Hero has, which can be upgraded using Skill Points. The Prestige tab shows garrison bonuses they provide during Global Conflict. Prestiging a Hero using Prestige Tokens will increase their bonuses further as they level up. In the Wildcards tab, players can view Wildcards they've collected and equip them to their Heroes for more increased stats. A Prestiged hero will gain more Wildcard Coins to allow better and stronger Wildcards to be equipped. Finally, the Skins tab lets players view the skins they've collected and given their Heroes different appearances and auras. Prestige skins are unlocked when they reach Prestige Levels 5 and 10, and are purchasable for 450 Celerium each. Campaign The game features a campaign mode in which the player can attack A.I. bases. The campaign missions are as follows: *South America (3 Missions) *Middle East (5 Missions) *Africa (5 Missions) *North Europe (6 Missions) *South Asia (8 Missions) In order to beat a mission, players must meet one of first two criterias and earn a star; up to 3 stars are earned when the enemy base is 100% damaged. #Destroying the Enemy Command Center. #Looting 60% of the Enemy Resources. #Dealing 100% Damage to the base. Playing campaign missions will not cause the base shield to expire, but using skill points will be used when using Heroes' Skills to help during the missions. Players will earn resources from completing missions, and Soap will be unlocked when all campaign missions are completed. PvP PvP is the battle mode where players attack other players' bases. The objectives are the same as in campaign: meet one of the first two criteria to win, and deal 100% damage to the enemy base to earn three stars for the attack: #Destroying the Enemy Command Center. #Looting 60% of the Enemy Resources. #Dealing 100% Damage to the base. When searching is finished and the player arrives at the enemy base, they have 30 seconds to decide whether or not to attack it, or they can select "search next" to find another base a cost of a small amount of oil (cost is their current level times 10 oil). Once they find a base they wish to attack, players deploy units to attack the enemy base, but they can also deploy controllable Heroes and use their Skills to turn the tables. As they destroy structures, players earn two Skill points for each destroyed structure. Every time the player wins, the player will be rewarded with the resources they looted, EXP for their Heroes, a League Point, and gain Reputation Points, all which are affected by the number of stars they earned from the attack. Players also receive a bonus percentage of resources depending on the level of their Command Center. In the February 5 2018 update, players will earn a Skill Point bonus reward for attacking bases with Command Centers of level 10 or higher. League Points determine which League the player is placed in: Green, Red, Blue, Purple, Gold and Prestige, each with three Tiers. The rewards, all which can be collected every 24 hours by clicking the League tab on the upper left corner, are as follows: If the player loses in a battle, they may lose reputation points and League points, along with any Skill Points spent for Heroes' Skills used during an attack on an enemy base. Players can also battle defensively when other players attack their base while they are not active in the game. The enemy player has the same objectives while attacking, it is the player's objective to build a base that can defend itself from taking too much damage or losing too much resources. Carefully and strategically placed turrets, mines, hangars and bunkers will determine how well the player's base will defend itself and prevent a loss. Players can check their Offensive and Defensive Battles in the Battle Logs tab to review their activity. There players can watch replays to watch how other players attack so they may implement or change their strategies and/or base layouts. Players can also choose to "retaliate" against enemy players who have attacked their bases, earned stars, and succeeded, but they can only retaliate against them when the enemy players have no base shields, when they are not being attacked by another player, or when they are not online. Survival Mode Survival Mode also appears in Call of Duty: Heroes. It is unlocked at Command Center level 4. In this mode, the player tests their base against various waves of troops, drones, machines, and zombies, while winning prizes in the process, including Gold, Oil, Skill Points, and Medals. This is the only mode where players can earn Medals in order to promote their Heroes or deploy Advanced Gear in Alliance Wars. As they defend each wave of enemy units, players collect Energy drops that float down on their base, or collect them from defeating multiple enemies in a short time. Each Energy drop gives 10 skill points, which players can spend on Skills they unlock at higher rounds. Rounds become progressively more difficult to defend, with stronger, and larger numbers of enemy units attacking the player's base. When "a large enemy force is coming," units appear larger than normal and are harder to defeat. Among them, Zombies will start spawning during later rounds. Infector Zombies target the closet available structure with quick melee attacks. Upon death, it explodes and inflicts damage to nearby structures, ad has a chance to infect any attacking human units within its blast radius, turning them into another Infector Zombie. Tank Zombies will actively seek out Energy drops the player has not collected, ignoring barriers and defenses until they reach them. With each Energy drop it consumes, it regains HP and grows larger. Once full, it will ignore anymore Energy drops and concentrate only on pounding the closest structure in sight with its large fists. Players can use this to their advantage to lure them into the middle of their defenses and concentrate their fire to kill them faster. Sniper Zombies attack the closest Turret with blinding mucus-like projectiles from long range. Any defensive buildings it hits has an increased chance to miss when shooting at incoming enemies. Surviving a wave with a 75% or greater base integrity will set that wave as a new checkpoint. If the player's base is destroyed, the next time they start Survival Mode, they will begin at the most recent checkpoint with 100% base integrity. As of the September 15, 2017 update, the maximum number of rounds to survive is 60. Players can try to place in leaderboards depending on how many rounds they survive and the integrity of their base on their latest survived rounds. The rounds, prizes, and leaderboards reset at the end of every month, and players get a free try at the cost of 2000 oil every 12 hours up to three times. Subsequent tries require a number of Celerium to spend depending on how many rounds they have survived so far. Challenge Mode Challenge Mode, unlocked at Command Center level 5, gives players the opportunity to deploy a randomly selected composition of units and randomly chosen Heroes and attack seven bases of increasing difficulty located in the seven states and territories of Australia: Western Australia, Northern Territory, South Australia, Queensland, New South Wales, Victoria, and Tasmania. Carefully deploying up to 220 supply of units at a time, and with a limited amount of Skill Points to use, players must destroy the enemy Command Center in order to win the mission. Rewards include small amounts of Gold, Oil, and Diamonds, Skill points, and resource, training, and research boosts. Players will also earn Challenge Coins as they complete Challenge missions. By clicking the Perks button on the lower left corner, players can create perks that increase the stats of their troops (Red Challenge Coin), their defenses (Blue Challenge Coin), and their economy (Green Challenge Coin) by a certain percentage, depending on the tier of perks they collect (Tier I requires five coins, Tier II requires 10 coins, and Tier III requires 15 coins). These perks can increase troop health or damage, increase detection range of hangars or hero posts, increase damage against certain structures, increase the percentage of resources gathered, or decrease training or research time. Perks can also be sold to earn a higher tier Challenge Coin of that color (Tier I sells for one Tier II coin, Tier II sells for one Tier III coin, and Tier III sells for five Tier III coins). Additionally players can convert coins of one color at a 3:1 ratio for another within the same tier (example: three Tier I Red Coins = one Tier I Blue Coin). If the player equips two Perks with the same type of bonus, only the highest bonus will be used. An update on April 24, 2018 now allows players to hold up to 10 perks in their inventory, equip up to 6 perks, and switch between active and inactive perks for different situations. Alliance War When players have constructed a Communications Center, they can choose to create or join an Alliance of up to 30 players. At the Communications Center, players can interact with their fellow Alliance members in sharing strategies, donating reinforcements, and strengthening their Alliance as a whole. In an Alliance War, two different teams of 15, 20, 25, or all 30 enlisted members are pitted together in a 3-day conflict with a 24-hour battle phase. When the Alliances are matched, players have the first 24 hours to scout enemy bases, prepare reinforcements, and deploy Advanced Gear to boost stats for themselves or for the entire team. The next 24 hours is the battle day, where every member has two chances to attack enemy bases and collect stars as if playing PvP battles. Some attacks may be difficult depending on the amount of Advanced Gear deployed on either side. The first objective to win an Alliance War is to earn 3 stars on every enemy base attacked. The second objective, which often determines the results and the winner at the end, is to collect as much loot as possible from subsequent attacks after earning all possible stars. At the end of the 24 hours, the battle score is calculated, and rewards are earned for both Alliances, but the losing Alliance gains only 30% of what they would have earned if they had won (both Alliances will receive 40% if it ends in a draw). They have 24 hours after the battle phase to collect the rewards, including Gold, Oil, Diamonds, Skill Points, and Celerium, after which the Alliance can choose to be matched against another Alliance for another Alliance War. Global Conflict A feature recently introduced in July of 2017, Global Conflict is a weekly event that begins every Thursday at 16:00/17:00PST (DST dependent), when an Alliance has enlisted at least 10 members prior to the few hours where matchmaking occurs before the event starts. Six Alliances will be pitted against each other in a free-for-all battle for global domination. In the first 24 hours, preparations begin - Alliances can scout the hundreds of territories and their base layouts and determine which territories to prioritize when they attack. Afterwards, the Battle Phase begins every Friday at 16:00/17:00PST (DST dependent), lasts for 48 hours, and ends every Sunday at 16:00/17:00PST (DST dependent), where members of Alliances attack neutral territories to claim for their teams and gain points the longer they hold them. To claim a territory, they must deal 100% damage to the base layout. Once claimed, members garrison their Heroes in order to hold them and earn points; territories that have larger garrisons often have larger and harder base layouts, but reward more points in the long run though their garrison times are shorter than smaller territories. A claimed territory will have a timed shield before it can be attacked by another Alliance, and Heroes holding territories cannot be used in subsequent attacks until they return. Members can also garrison additional Heroes to their teammates' territories at the cost of 50 Celerium to give them a longer shield time and to deploy a defensive Hero to attack enemy units. Additionally, members can attack enemy Alliance territories to slow down their progress and earn points for their own teams. Some territories contain Double Points and Double Prestige EXP effects which members can take to increase the points they earn or to increase the Prestige EXP their Heroes earn in Global Conflict. Members can only gain those special effects when they meet the special criteria noted on the territory, such as attacking using only Human troops, attacking without using a specific unit such as Hunter Tanks, or deploying a Hero that is equipped with a Legendary Wildcard. When the base is successfully destroyed with the criteria objectives met, the double effect will be applied to its owner's territories and their Heroes (marked with a check box at the upper right corner of the details screen of the territory). Often larger territories and Double Points territories will be fought over the most and change ownership the most times throughout the 48 hour conflict. A team effort is essential to winning Global Conflict, as the more players are active the more territories they can claim for their Alliance and earn more points. At the end of the 48 hours, the total score is calculated and Alliances earn rewards for their efforts; the more points earned throughout the event, the larger percentage of the rewards earned for their Alliance. Rewards include Gold, Oil, Diamonds, Skill Points and, majorly, Cryptokeys. The top six scoring individual players can also earn additional rewards for their performances in Global Conflict and are labeled MVPs of that event. Black Market Cryptokeys earned from Global Conflict can be used to purchase exclusive items from the Black Market, including Calling Cards, Prestige Tokens to level up their Heroes, and Wildcards to increase their Heroes' stats and other effects during Global Conflict. Wildcard effects can also be carried over to PvP Battles and Alliance Wars. The items available for purchase refresh and rotate every 6 hours, at 04:00/05:00, 10:00/11:00, 16:00/17:00, and 22:00/23:00 PST respectively (DST dependent), players can choose to refresh the items available for 50, 60, 70, 80, 90, and 100 Celerium (for all remaining refreshes), or decrypt the mystery box to earn resources, Skill Points, Prestige Tokens, and Epic or Legendary Wildcards. Wildcards come in Common, Rare, Epic, and Legendary tiers, each increasing certain statistics by a percentage depending on the tier. Common Wildcards increase one stat, Rare increases two, Epic increases three, and Legendary increases three in addition to a Skill's level. Different tiers require a number of Wildcard coins to occupy, which can be increased by Prestiging a Hero via Prestige Tokens once they reach level 10 within each Prestige. Levels within a Prestige can also be increased using Diamonds, much like increasing their regular levels. Legendary Wildcards take four Wildcard Coins to occupy and are assigned to specific Heroes; i.e. Price's Legendary Wildcard increases his Chopper Gunner skill by one level, increases HP by 19.4%, DPS (damage per second) by 18%, and Critical Chance by 11.5%. Event Board The Event Board is located on the left side of the screen, every now and then special missions can be completed within a time limit to earn more resources and exclusive rewards (such as statues of MW3 Heroes, Zombies, and Riley). More difficult missions give better rewards upon completion. Important messages and news feeds are also seen here. In the February 5, 2018 update, completing challenges allows players to collect free supply drops (one green, one blue, and one gold box upon reaching those reward tiers). On Jun 28, 2018, and updated added Daily Missions for players to complete to earn more points towards their rewards. August 15, 2018's update increased the number of Daily Missions a player can attempt to complete, also allowing refreshing certain missions for a small Celerium cost. Operations Bunker The June 26, 2018 update added the Operations Bunker found below the Event Board. Players in the Alliance can complete challenges together to accumulate points to a tier meter, which increases in reward tiers, up to 10, the more challenges are completed. A free supply drop is rewarded to the Alliance when the timer runs out. August 15, 2018's update now allows members to refresh a challenge every 8 hours, and some will give double, even quadruple, points towards the tier rewards bar, and the top three contributing members earn Celerium rewards at the end of the period. Inventory The Inventory tab located on the upper right side of the screen shows all items collected by the player as they play. Boosts *Resource Boost - doubles production rate of resource structures for an amount of time, from 12 hours to one week. *Troop Training Boost - Quadruples speed of unit training structures for an amount of time, from two hours to 12 hours. *Rapid Training - Instantly take an amount of time off the training time from units queued up in unit training structures, from 15 minutes to two hours. Single use. *Skill Points - Double Skill Points in PvP for an amount of time, from 30 minutes to one day. *Building Boost - Instantly reduce the construction time on upgrades for buildings, from 30 minutes to three days. *Rapid Research - Instantly reduce the research time on technology in unit upgrade structures, from 30 minutes to three days. Resources Here resources earned from rewards as part of events, Alliance Wars, Global Conflict, and Black Market purchases are sorted for players to collect: Gold, Oil, Diamonds, Skill Points, Medals, Cryptokeys, Prestige Tokens, Celerium. Decorations Some events reward statues of Heroes in the game. Here players can collect them and place them on their bases, or sell them back for an amount of Celerium. Other Here Base Shields and League Shields earned from rewards as part of events are in reserve until the player decides to use them. Challenge coins earned from rewards as part of events, as well as the 500 Skill Points as part of the Commander's Care Package, are also collected here. Shop By clicking the Build button on the lower left corner, or either the Celerium or Shield button on the upper right corner, players can use their resources to purchase structures to build their base, use Celerium to purchase shields to protect them, use Celerium to purchase decorations to give their layout a unique look, or go to the Vault to purchase more resources in exchange for Celerium, or purchase more Celerium using real currency. Any Celerium purchase from the Vault earns a free gift pack for the player and their Alliance in the Communications Center. Additionally, players can purchase Builder Drones to increase the number of structures they can build, upgrade, or remove debris for small amounts of XP and sometimes Celerium as a small cost of oil (players start with one and can purchase up to four more for a total of five). In the Celerium section of the Vault, players can earn 10 free Celerium per day by watching two in-game ads to earn five Celerium each. Players can also purchase a Commander's Care Package for 500 Celerium, a seven day care package that gives 500 Skill points daily, and also enables resource protection and time reduction bonuses for construction and research. Achievements As of September 25th, 2017, there are a total of 95 achievements in this game, about half of which are in tiers when completed multiple times. Some of the achievements were added in updates when new units and/or features were introduced, such as AST Goliaths and Alliance Wars. *Head On! - Win # PvP battles using only Assault Troopers *Armored Approach! - Win # PvP battles using only Juggernauts *Ranged Reapers! - Win # PvP battles using only Snipers *Fireworks! - Win # PvP battles using only RPG Troopers *Silent Death! - Win # PvP battles using only Special Ops units *Deadly Robots! - Win # PvP battles using only AGRs *Robot Overlords! - Win # PvP battles using only CLAW *Executioner! - Win # PvP battles using only AST Goliaths *Wall Jumper! - Win # PvP battles using only Siege Bots *Aerial Supremacy! - Win # PvP battles using only VTOL Warbirds *Mass Destruction! - Win # PvP battles using only Quad Tanks *On The Hunt! - Win # PvP battles using only Hunter Tanks *Ground Assault - Win a PvP battle using only ground units *Win Streak! - Win 5 Offensive PvP matches in a row *Dominator! - Win 10 Offensive PvP matches in a row *Unstoppable! - Win 20 Offensive PvP matches in a row *GOD-LIKE! win 50 Offensive PvP matches in a row *The Camp - Successfully defend against 5 PvP attacks in a row *The Station - Successfully defend against 10 PvP attacks in a row* *Note: This achievement and subsequent achievements of this category are the most difficult to complete, at higher levels it becomes nearly impossible to prevent other players from gaining even just one star. *Warm Blooded Warriors - Unlock all soldier classes *Mechanical Menaces - Unlock all machine classes *Communal Commander - Log into Facebook *Continuous Communication - Rebuild the damaged Communication Center *Comrade-In-Arms - Create or Join an Alliance *Survivor! - Pass 1 wave in Survival Mode *Novice Survivor - Pass 6 waves in Survival Mode *Senior Survivor - Pass 12 waves in Survival Mode *Expert Survivor - Pass 18 waves in Survival Mode *Master Survivor - Pass 24 waves in Survival Mode *Immortal Survivor - Pass 30 waves in Survival Mode *Legendary Survivor - Pass 36+ waves in Survival Mode *Environmentalist - Remove all environmental debris from your base *Making History - Enlist in an Alliance War *Leadership! - Deploy Advanced Gear # times to your units in Alliance War *It's My Duty! - Deploy Advanced Gear # times to your Alliance in Alliance War *Victorious Alliance! - Win # Alliance Wars *High Efficiency! - Purchase # builder *Supporter - Send 1 unit to support an ally *Distinguished Supporter - Send 100 units to support allies *Superior Supporter - Send 1000 units to support allies *Trusted Ally - Send 1 unit to support an ally in Alliance War *Valuable Ally - Send 100 units to support allies in Alliance War *Legendary Ally - Send 1000 units to support allies in Alliance War *Elite Garrison - Ocupy # Zones in Global Conflict *Precition Attack - Occupy # Criteria Bonus Zones in Global Conflict *HVT Acquired - Occupy # Hot Zones in Global Conflict *Power Struggle - Steal # Zones from other alliances in Global Conflict *Garrison Support - Donate # Heroes to support Zones garrisoned by an ally *Gold Supplier - Donate Gold # times to alliance members *Oil Supplider - Donate Oil # times to alliance members *Diamond Supplier - Donate Diamond # times to alliance members *Alliance Order - Contribute # total points to Alliance Orders *Daily Mission - Finish # Daily missions Videos Official Call of Duty® Heroes Launch Trailer Official Call of Duty® Heroes Killstreaks Trailer Call of Duty® Heroes - iOS Android - HD (Campaign South America) Gameplay Trailer Official Call of Duty® Heroes 2.0 Update Trailer Official Call of Duty Heroes – Perks and Challenge Mode Trailer loading.png|The game's loading screen as of Update 4.9.1 on August 2018. announce.png|The game's two-month notice. Gallery Juggernaut In-game Profile Call of Duty Heroes.png|A Juggernaut Profile Sentry Gun CoDH.png|A Sentry Gun John Soap MacTavish Gameplay CoDH.png|Soap in-game Ghost Skills Reveal Announcement CoDH.jpeg Price Menu Icon CoDH.jpg Survival Mode Gameplay CoDH.jpg Chopper Gunner First Person CoDH.jpg Wallcroft CoDH.png|Wallcroft in-game Personal Stats Menu CoDH.png|Personal Stats Menu Alliance Menu - My Alliance CoDH.png|My Alliance Heroes Menu CoDH.png|Heroes Menu Daily Rewards CoDH.png|Receiving Daily Rewards Change Avatar Menu CoDH.png|Changing Avatar Battle Reports Menu - Offense Logs CoDH.png|Viewing Offense Logs Battle Reports Menu - Defense Logs CoDH.png|Viewing Defense Logs Battle Mode Selection Menu CoDH.png|Battle Mode Selection Menu Alliance Chat CoDH.png|Using Alliance Chat Achievements CoDH.png|Checking Achievements Shop - Vault CoDH.png|Shop - Vault Shop - Military CoDH.png|Shop - Military Shop - Defenses CoDH.png|Shop - Defenses Shop - Resources CoDH.png|Shop - Resources Shop - Shield CoDH.png|Shop - Shield Shop - Decorations CoDH.png|Shop - Decorations Trivia *During December 2014, all maps were changed to be covered in snow and the icon for the game was changed to feature a pile of snow with candy canes in it. Santa Claus could sometimes be seen riding in his sleigh in the sky. Debris left from enemy attacks were turned into Christmas trees, presents, stockings, and snowmen. In addition, the Landing Zone had the supply drop delivery craft replaced with Santa and his sleigh. Supply drops were given a wrapped present attire. The update on March 23rd, 2015 reverted these changed back to normal. These changes have since then become a yearly occurrence. *During the release of "Black Ops III," players were given the option to purchase base layouts of Singapore and Cairo. When "Infinite Warfare" was released, the option to purchase the Moon base layout was given. Update 4.4 on November 12, 2017 gave players the Beachhead base layout after "WWII" was released. External Links *Official Facebook Group: http://bit.ly/CODHeroesFacebook *Official Forums: http://bit.ly/CODHeroes_Forums *App Download: https://www.callofduty.com/heroes *Wikia: http://bit.ly/CODHeroesWiki *Reddit: http://bit.ly/CODHeroesReddit *YouTube: http://bit.ly/CODHeroesYouTube References Category:Games Category:Call of Duty: Heroes